1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for back-folding a standup seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus for back-folding a standup seat for a vehicle through which conveniences of a passenger who desired to be seated on a three-row seat of the vehicle can be improved by widening an upper body entry/exit passage of the passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as interests in vehicles suitable for leisure activities have increased, SUVs, MPVs, and RVs have been spotlighted, and the vehicles employ three-row seats in addition to two-row seats such that family members and several persons can get on the vehicles.
In a vehicle employing a three-row seat, the first row and second row seats may be used while a front door and a rear door are opened, but in most cases, an entry/exit passage for getting on or off should be ensured by moving the second row seat so that the third row seat can be used.
Technologies for securing an entry/exit passage for getting on or off the three-row seat employ a double folding type in which a seatback and a seat cushion are bent forwards while the seatback is folded to the seat cushion, a cushion tilt-up sliding type in which a seatback and a seat cushion are slid forwards while a front end of the seat cushion is angularly rotated to be inclined upwards, and a walk-in sliding type in which a seat cushion is slid forwards while a seatback is reclined to be inclined forwards.
In the walk-in sliding type, an entry/exit passage for getting on or off a three-row seat is determined by a distance between the second row seat and a rear door (opened state), and the distance may be classified into a distance (a of FIG. 1) between a rear end of a seat cushion through which an ankle of a passenger passes and a rear door, a distance (b of FIG. 1) between a lower end of a rear surface of the seatback through which a thigh of a passenger passes and a rear door, and a distance (c of FIG. 1) between an upper end of the rear surface of the seatback through which an upper body and a pelvis of a passenger passes and a rear door.
However, in the walk-in sliding type, as a front sliding length of the seat cushion is restricted, an entry/exit passage of the passenger becomes narrower and inconveniences are caused when the passenger enters.
In order to solve the inconveniences, because the seat cushion is erected forwards and the seatback is moved forwards to be vertically erected as can be seen from FIG. 2A, a standup seat in which a wide entry/exit passage of a passenger can be secured and conveniences can be achieved is employed.
However, as a forward folding operation of the seatback by a reclining apparatus is not performed when the seat cushion is erected forwards in spite of the conveniences of the standup seat, a distance between an upper end of the seatback through which the upper body (particularly, a shoulder) of a passenger passes and the rear door is narrow, so that the shoulder of the passenger contacts the seatback when the passenger gets on or off.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.